Star Cosmos Siblings
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Chise has been in a 2 year coma.But,2 months later after the Signer-Dark Signer War,Chise finally wakes up.But,Chise has amnesia.Not only does she have temporarily amnesia,but she also has a special and unknown,to her, connection with the ex-Enforcers.
1. Prologue

**hello my fellow readers.**

**i know it hasn't been a week yet but a finish this prologue for a yyh story and document manager says i can't enter this prologue in because i already 15 stories entered. so i have to post this story up so i can get the yyh prologue entered into document manager.**

**that is my reason why i'm posting this story up early. however, i'm not sure if i should post another story this week on thrusday, i guess it all depends on the stories "Life" or whatever its called.**

**but anyway on to disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own yu-gi-oh! 5d's or it characters but i do own the ocs and the plot that is until it goes up to 6 months. because thats when season 2 actually takes place but any way this story takes place at season 2 and this story last until the series finale of yu-gi-oh! 5d's. **

**Pairings: not for sure yet.**

**Rating: it will all be rated K but i'm fer sure if the rating will be changing but i let you guys know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Memories In Dreams<strong>

**~DREAM~**

_At first everything is dark and misty, than a light broke through the darkness and everything became clear._

* * *

><p><strong>-BREAK-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Say," a little girls voice could be heard.<em>

"_Say," the little girl's voice said again._

_The light abyss finally became a landscape of a beach that was littered with trash, and a small silhouette was looking at the sea._

"_Say," a little girl's voice said to the small silhouette._

_The silhouette looked to his left to see his little sister running towards him with something in her hands._

_The silhouette has black hair and gold highlights with the upper layer of his points upwards and the lower layer points down with blue-violet eyes, that seems that can read a person and look into a person soul._

_The little girl has shoulder length black hair with gold highlights and blue-violet eyes, that also can read a person and look into a person soul but they also hold innocence in them._

_The silhouette is a boy and his 6 years old while his little sister is 2 years old. _

_The little girl finally reached her big brother. _

_"Say, I got a surprise for you," the girl said. _

_"What is it?" the boy questioned. _

_"First you have to hold out your hands and close your eyes," the girl responded. _

_The 6 year old boy did as he was instructed and waited for the surprise she had for him. _

_The little sister opened up her clasped hands and put the object of surprise into her big brothers hands, and she told him he can open his eyes now. _

_The brother did as he was told and opened his eyes. He looked down at his hands to see a face-down duel monster's card in his hands. He turned the card face-up and saw a beautiful, majestic dragon colored in white and purple and tinted with blue. _

_The brother who goes by the nickname of Say by his little sister looked at the top of the card to see the dragon's name was 'Stardust Dragon'. _

_He looked back at his sister and smiled at her. _

_She smiled back and said, "Happy Birthday Big Brother."_

* * *

><p><strong>-BREAK- <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed through the night sky. <em>

_It was around midnight as the little girl, at the age of five, still couldn't sleep because of the storm brewing in the night sky. _

_Realizing she wouldn't get any sleep alone, she threw the comforters on the floor than placed her little feet on the wooden floor and made way to her bedroom door. _

_When she opened her door, she sees that the hallway was filled with darkness with no lights illuminating the hall. _

_The little girl take a big inhale and exhale of breath and made her journey through the hall._

_After like a minute, which seems like hours to the little girl, she finally reached her destination._

_Which it's another bedroom door. This bedroom door leads to her big brother's, who's at the age of nine, room. Her big brother is named Yusei but she likes to call him Say._

_She went into her brother's room and shut the door behind her._

_She looked at the bed to see Yusei is still sleeping._

_She walked over to her brother and start shaking him awake while saying, "Yusei."_

_It took no time at all to wake him up._

"_Chise (CHEE seh), what is it? What's wrong?" little Yusei questioned his sister tiredly while rubbing his eyes and sitting up._

_Chise was about to give her answer but the roar of thunder and her flinching gave him the answer._

"_Get in," Yusei said brotherly._

_Chise climbed in next to her big brother._

"_Night, Say."_

"_Night, Chi."_

* * *

><p><strong>-BREAK-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Any sign of her," a 10 year old Yusei questioned his childhood friends.<em>

"_No," a 11 year old Jack replied._

"_Nothing," a 10 year old Crow replied._

"_Sorry," a 11 year old Kalin answered._

_Chise, Yusei's 6 year old sister, has been gone since after breakfast and after 2 hours of being gone, Yusei started getting worried._

_Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Kalin have been searching for hours and the sun is now starting to set, and still no sign of Chise._

"_Hey, there she is," Crow said. The other 3 boys look to where their friend pointed at and saw it was Yusei's little sis._

_They rushed over to where the 6 year old girl was at and as they drew more closer to Chise, they can see some bruises and some scratches._

_When they finally reached the blue-violet eyed little girl, they could tell someone or some ones roughed her up._

"_Chi, what happened to you?" Yusei questioned, concerned for his little sister._

"_My deck," was all the black haired with yellow streaks girl could say before she fell unconscious._

_A few hours later, Chise came too._

_Her big brother, Yusei, asked if she was alright and who did this to her._

_She replied that she was soar and some gang beat her up to take her duel monster cards._

_Now Yusei wasn't one to get angry but he did at this moment._

_Chise fell back asleep not a minute later after she told her brother what happened._

_Yusei exited his little sister's room and shut the door behind him._

_He turned around to his and his little sister's childhood friends: Kalin, Crow, and Jack, waiting for him outside the door._

"_What happened to her Yusei?" Kalin questioned first._

_Yusei told them what his sister told him._

_The other 3 boys became angered at what their friend told them._

"_They can't get away with this," Jack said, angry._

"_And they won't," Kalin said._

_The others looked at him with questioning looks._

"_They are no better then us. They have no right to become bullies towards the weak. I say we hunt down Chise's attackers and show them what happens when they mess with one of our friends," Kalin preached._

_The others looked at each other then back at Kalin and they gave him smirk and nod as their reply, and Kalin returned them a smirk as well._

"_Let's go," Kalin ordered._

_All 4 boys left to find the people who attacked Chise._

_It was already late and dark by the time the boys returned to the orphanage._

"_And where have you four have been?" Martha, their foster mother, questioned with Chise by her said._

_Kalin and Crow gave sheepish smiles and Yusei and Jack hold neutral facades._

"_And what happened to you four?" Martha questioned, concerned when she saw the bruises and scratches on them._

"_Well, you see…" Crow began._

"_We were taking justice into our own hands," Kalin finished._

_With that, Yusei walked over to his sister and presented her with her deck._

_The young girl's face brightened at seeing her deck again. She put her deck back into her deck box and gave her brother and her brother figures (Jack, Crow, and Kalin) a hug around the waist while repeating thank you over and over again._

_A few hours later, when everyone's asleep, Kalin, Crow, and Jack met up in Yusei's room._

_In Yusei's room, they saw Yusei awake and seating right next to their sister figure, and begin talking about what happened today._

"_You know I bet she's not their only victim," Yusei stated._

"_And they are not the only duel gangs around here with victims," Kalin also stated._

"_We have to do something," Crow voiced out._

"_Why not do to the other gangs like we did to that gang we did today," Jack pointed out._

"_Yeah," Crow exclaimed._

"_That's not a bad idea. We need to protect the young and the weak. In fact, we can become gang of our own but only we protect and bring justice to the people who need it, like Chise. We need to enforce the Satellite, to make it a better place to live," Kalin said, speech._

"_Yeah," Crow said, awed._

"_But what do we call ourselves?" Jack said, questioningly._

"_The Enforcers!" Chise shouted excitedly, while jumping up from behind them._

_The boys jumped a little too, thinking that Chise was asleep in the first place and guess she was fake sleeping… again._

"_Yeah," Yusei said._

"_Alright, for now the four of us are known as The Enforcers," Kalin stated._

_With that the 4 boys, smirked/smiled and they each raised arm in the air with their hands as fist, and tapped their first against the others while saying, "Enforcers!" _**(A/N: I hope I explain the Enforcers motto or handshake or whatever is called alright because it seems really hard to describe whatever is they do while shouting "Enforcers!")**

_While Chise jumped up and down behind them, glad that the Satellite will become somewhat of a law city._

* * *

><p><strong>-BREAK-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Here you go Crow," Chise said, excitedly.<em>

_The Enforcers, which consist of Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Kalin as leader, and Chise, who is like their spy/ nurse/ cheerer/ cook/ baker/ supporter for the Enforcers, were celebrating Crow's 11__th__ birthday and Chise was the last to give her gift to Crow._

_Crow ripped open the decorated wrapping paper and saw it was a face-down duel monster's card. He flipped the card over to see that it was bird-dragon type creature with the colors of black, red, silver, lime green, yellow, and dark blue. Crow looked up at the top to see the card was called 'BlackWing Armor Master'._

"_Thanks Chise," he said while giving her a hug._

* * *

><p><strong>-BREAK-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy Birthday Kalin. Here you go," Chise said, excitedly.<em>

_The Enforcers and Chise was celebrating Kalin's 12__th__ birthday and she was the last one to give Kalin her gift._

_Kalin tore off the decorated wrapping paper and saw it was a face-down duel monster's card. He turn the card face-up to see a dark dragon type creature with 3 arms, 2 of the hands are silver pincers, 2 eyes on each side of the face, a mace's head as a tail tip, and it's colored with only black and medium blue. Kalin looked at the top of the card to see it was called 'Infernity Doom Dragon'._

"_Thank you very much Chise," Kalin said while giving her a hug._

* * *

><p><strong>-BREAK-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Here you go Jack, Happy Birthday," Chise said, excitedly.<em>

_The Enforcers and Chise are celebrating Jack's 12__th__ birthday and she gave her birthday gift for Jack last._

_Jack shred the decorated wrapping paper and saw it was a face-down duel monster's card. He turned the card face-up to see a dragon type creature with 3 horns on its head, 2 claws on each wing, orange eyes, and it's colors are only black, orange, and dark red. Jack looked at the top of the card to see it was called 'Red Dragon Archfiend'._

"_Thank you Chise," Jack said while giving her a hug, despite it being un-Jack like._

* * *

><p><strong>-BREAK-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Chise!"<em>

"_Chise!"_

"_Chise!"_

"_Chise!"_

_The 4 male Enforcers have been searching for Chise, their 12 year old sister/sister-figure, since lunch time. _

_According to Martha, the Enforcers and Chise foster mother, she come for them because Chise hasn't returned since last night and she getting really worried since Chise always come back to the orphanage before her curfew. Martha was hoping that Chise was only running late and also hoping that Chise is staying with them because it was getting dark, and will return in the morning before or after breakfast. _

_But that hope was crushed when Chise didn't return some hours after breakfast._

_So, Martha went to see if they seen her at all but they haven't._

_Kalin told Martha to head back to the orphanage incase she has return while he, Yusei, Kalin, and Crow search for the star-named girl._

_Jack was about to return to the rendezvous place where he and the others agreed to meet at but that was before he saw an ambulance helicopter near the ocean. He went over to see what's going on and what he saw amongst the semi-chaos was Chise, Yusei's little sister._

_He try to get through to her but Sector Security that was there wouldn't let him through. Figuring it was pointless trying to get through, he triggered his transmitter that was in his duel disk to send a signal to the others._

_In no time the others made it before the paramedics took Chise away._

_When Yusei noticed that his little sister was the one on the stretcher, he tried to get to his sister but the security wouldn't let him through. He even told them that he is her brother but they still refuse to let him pass._

_Seeing his distress, one of the paramedics told Yusei real quick the extant of her injuries and that its probably not possible for her to survive even with surgery. After he explained real quickly he got into the medical helicopter and it flew towards New Domino City's New Domino General Hospital._

_As far as the Enforcers know, they will probably never see Chise again, not with the way the paramedic was speaking._

* * *

><p><strong>~END OF DREAM~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Yusei shot straight up from his bed that was in the apartment that he shared with Crow and Jack.

He was covered in cold sweat and is slightly out of breath.

He looks at his clock to see it was 3:45am, then looks out the window from his room.

The night sky hold a full moon and multiple stars.

He whispered, "Chise," when he saw a shooting star go through the dark sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Meaning of Names:<strong>

~Chise (CHEE seh)- Little star; torrent of wisdom.

~Crow- Crow.

~Jack- God is gracious.

~Kalin- N/A.

~Yusei- Wandering star or planet; moving star; shooting star

Got info from: h t t p : / / b a b y n a m e s w o r l d . p a r e n t s c o n n e c t . c o m / m e a n i n g - s e a r c h . h t m l , h t t p : / / w i k i . a n s w e r s . c o m / Q / W h a t _ d o e s _ t h e _ n a m e _ Y u s e i _ m e a n , and h t t p : / / y u g i o h . w i k i a . c o m / w i k i / T a l k : Y u s e i _ F u d o .

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys enjoy this story.<strong>

**plz review. thnx.**


	2. Two Years Later

**greetings earthlings.**

**the reason i'm posting up again early is because i need to make room in my Doc Manger that and i was hoping this will excuse for posting up a story late this week.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yugioh 5d's or its character but i do own the title and the ocs and i own part of the plot. the reason i say that is because there will be scenes from ygo 5d's in here. so to clarify the scenes u aren't fimilar w/ are mine the one you are fimilar w/ belongs to yugioh 5d's.**

**Pairings: i don't think there is one.**

**Rating: K all the way. unless i say differently.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Two Years Later<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Two months have passed since the Signer-Dark Signer War and everything is at peace as possible for everyday life.

The Daedalus Bridge is completed. The bridge now connects the Satellite and New Domino City.

But our story starts at New Domino General Hospital in New Domino City. Where on 8 floor in room 4811, laid a young girl in a hospital bed and hooked up to machines and her other medical needs.

This young girl couldn't be the age around 12 and 14. She has thigh length black hair with yellow streaks. Her eye color is unknown due to her eyes being closed.

The doctors and nurses only know her by her first name, Chise. Chise use to have a last name but there was a power surge last year and the computer files got scrambled, lost, or deleted **(A/N: all files at the hospital are digital and paper work is now digital paper work. Any papers at the hospital are now a computer screen. Isn't great living the future)**.

What's worst of all is that no one has claim her yet and this doctor intern named Retsu Hito. He was been trying to get Chise out of the hospital claiming they should turn off the life support so she can stop wasting the hospital's time and money. Nobody likes him, even his patients.

Dr. Hito try time and time again to get comatose Chise off life support **(A/N: let's say Chise is the only coma patient besides Akiza in that one episode) **but Chise's doctor and Retsu's mentor, Dr. Shurui Kokoro, made sure that Chise is still living through her comatose. If Shurui isn't looking after her other patients then she's either updating her digital patient files or staying by Chise's side until her intern leaves for the day.

But, today. Today will finally be different about then any other day. Finally something wonderful will happen.

*BANG/CRACKLE*

*FLASH*

*BANG/CRACKLE*

*FLASH*

*BANG/CRACKLE*

*FLASH*

*BANG/CRACKLE*

*FLASH*

Rain is pounding against with the thunder making the bang/crackle tarring through the night sky and the lightening flashing towards New Domino City. The wind start whipping at the power lines so hard that the electricity keeps going on and off in the buildings then the buildings became dark.

In New Domino General Hospital, the building was consumed in darkness like the others and in room 4811 something amazing has happened, Chise breathed on her own the first time ever since two years ago without the life support being on.

Dr. Kokoro notice the power went out and instantly worry about comatose Chise so she run breakneck speed to Chise's room having to take the stairs since the elevator's are down.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chise's Pov~<strong>

I groaned and opened my eyes to see only dark in front of me.

I groaned again and sat up.

I feel something strange in mouth. I raised my hand to feel a tube that goes down my throat. I didn't like the feeling of it all so very slowly and very carefully I removed what to be assumed is a breathing tube. Then I very carefully remove the wires and tubes that are attached to my arm.

I begin to get out of the uncomfortable bed and stand. But for some reason my legs gave out on me and I fell on the floor.

I moaned in pain then try to get up again but this time using the bed for support.

Once I stand up again, this time I noticed that my legs are shaking for what I don't know why.

I begin to take baby steps towards the door that I can see in the dark. My legs are still slightly shaky and I know I still have mobile use of my legs if I can move them.

When I got to the end of the bed I started to feel nervous since I didn't want to fell to the floor again. I looked at the wall across from the bed. The wall was only short distance from the bed so I took a chance and begin to move towards the wall for the support of my legs now.

Lucky I made it to wall on my shaky legs without meeting the ground.

I begin to take more baby steps towards the door.

What only seemed like hours but it was only several minutes or so that I finally reached that exit's the room.

I exit the room to see that I'm in a dark hallway.

I made a left and began my journey down the hall without the support of the wall since I got the feeling moving back to my legs.

The corridor seem to go on forever but I finally made to a corner.

I decided to take a right this time.

When I went around the corner, I heard a female voice shouting someone's name from the hall I just came from. I just ignored it since I didn't know who's name she called so I continue down the hall.

I made turns here and there and I wasn't for sure where I was at and I was getting tired of walking down these halls and making turns until I came to a door that's marked stairs.

I went through the door.

I looked up to see more levels then I looked down to see not that many levels. I didn't really want to go up anymore plus I want to get out of this building so I opted to go down to the last floor.

When I made it to the fourth floor I was greeted by lights.

I have to close my eyes due to the sudden brightness. When I felt like I was ready to open my eyes I have to open them slowly.

Once I got my eyes open back up I took a look at my surroundings to see that the lights on the walls in the stair wells have come back on.

"_I guess this building structure had a minor power surge," _I thought.

I don't know how longer it took me but I finally reached the floor that's marked first floor and I exited the stairwell.

The sight I was greeted by was chaos. People in long white coats were running around. I guess it has do the with the injured people coming in one at a time on these wheeled beds.

I looked to my right to see an exit sign above a glass door.

I made my way towards the door, making sure I got out of peoples way.

I exited out of the chaotic structure and into, from what I have knowledge of, the rain that is accompanied by the lightening and thunder.

I look back towards the building to see a neon sign above that reads 'New Domino General Hospital'.

I turn back around and begin to walk down the sidewalk, away from the hospital.

I started to notice as I was walking, that there is hardly anybody out and that I was soak to the bone already.

"_I didn't realize it was raining this hard,"_ I thought.

When I was in front of a building, I caught a faint whiff of a sweet aroma through the sky water.

I looked to see that the building hold what to look like delicious pastries and baked goods.

I looked at the sign above the door that read 'Ming's Bakery'.

*Growl*

I jumped for the sound, not expecting to hear it besides the banging thunder and the howl of the wind.

*Growl*

The sound grew louder and I looked in every direction to see where it was coming from but nothing was in sight.

*Growl*

I finally looked down at my stomach.

*Growl*

"_I'm hungry, when I was the last time I ate,"_ I asked myself mentally.

I look back towards the baked goods display that is behind the window, wishing I can have some.

I looked back at the sky to see an umbrella over my head.

"_I wonder why the rain stopped pelting me with its water... now I know why,"_ I mentally said.

I looked to the side and came face to face while face to neck. I tilt my head up a little so I can look them in the eye.

The person who was holding the umbrella over our heads is a female. She has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like she's in her early fourties. She was also wearing clothing to protect her from the rain and I looked down at her hand that wasn't holding an umbrella to see she was holding a brown paper bag that has the label of Ming's Bakery **(the woman's pic : **************h t t p : / / c d n . p i m p m y s p a c e . o r g / m e d i a / p m s / c / g f / x l / 6 p / 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 . j p g************** )**.

"Dear, why are you walking around in the rain dressed like that," the woman said, worriedly.

"I don't know," I stated.

"Where are you going. I can drive you there besides it better walking in this weather," the woman offered.

"I have no destination in mind," I said.

"Oh well how about you come with me so you can freshen up," the woman proposed.

"I guess that's okay," I said without hesitation.

The woman nodded, "By the way the name is Marie Haven-Harley. What's your name?" the woman now known as Marie introduced then asked.

I was about to tell her my name when something struck me. I don't know my name and I have no memory of anything, the only memory I have was waking up at the hospital to now. I don't know if I have relatives. I have little knowledge on what the buildings do. I don't even know what I look like.

I have become silent for several minutes for my realization.

"Is everything alright?" Marie asked carefully.

I shook my head slowly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I was about to tell her but whole body began to vigorously shake.

"Marie's eyes widen, "Your freezing. You know what, you can tell me at my home but for now we need to get you cleaned and warm up," Marie stated.

She guided me to her car on the passenger's side.

Once I got myself situated, she walked in front of her car to get to drivers side.

She shut the door and reached for something in her backseat.

"Here you can warm yourself up some with this blanket," she said handing me the blanket she got from the backseat. When I grabbed for the blanket she gasped and I looked at her.

"What happened to you?" she questioned, concerned.

I tilted my head in confusion.

I think she saw my confusion.

"You are wearing a hospital identification bracelet," she clarified.

I looked at my wrist that was reaching for the blanket to see something on my wrist.

I pulled that wrist closer to my face to read what it says:

_New Domino General Hospital_

_Name: Doe, Chise _

_ACT: _

_DOB: Age: 14_

_DR: Kokoro, Shurui MD_

_DOS:_

I shrugged, "I don't know," I said honestly.

"Well let's get you get you to my home so you can take a warm shower and put some more warmer clothes on, think your close to my size, then I will take you back to the hospital to make sure nothing bad is happening to you," Marie offered.

Marie started the car and drove off towards her house that was the opposite way from the hospital.

"By the way this identification bracelet says my name is Chise Doe," I finally told her my name.

"Nice to meet you Chise. Do you know what they mean by Doe," Marie asked.

"No," I stated.

"Doe is supposed to mean that they don't know your last name," she said.

"Oh," I whispered.

It was silence for a while until my stomach decides to tell me that is time to eat.

"There is some loaf of blueberry bread that you can eat in the back," the brown haired woman offered.

I reached in the back to grab the Ming's Bakery brown paper bag. At the top of the bag I can clearly see the small loaf of blueberry bread wrapped in clear plastic.

I grab the loaf, put the bag back in the back seat, unwrapped the bread, and began to devour it.

After I finish eating I gave her my thanks then we were enveloped in silence again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 2 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>We finally reached the house.<p>

The house was more in a forest part of the city.

Marie drove into the garage and close it once she parked the car.

"Come on Chise," she encouraged.

Marie was grabbing stuff out of the back of the car when I finally got out of the car.

She lead me into the house.

"There is a bathroom through that corridor that is the last door on the left that you can use. I will bring you some of my old clothes that are still in good condition when I put this stuff down."

I nodded my head in understanding and went down the hallway that was on the first floor.

I entered the bathroom and prepare myself a nice warm shower.

A few minutes into the shower Marie knocked on the door and entered.

"Chise I got some clothes for you, I will put them down right next to the sink," she said then left.

I didn't really want to leave this shower, it felt like heaven, but I knew I have to get out eventually.

Once I shut the water off, I exit the shower and began to dry myself.

I put the article of clothing that was provided for me. I was now wearing a maroon long-sleeved shirt with faded blue jeans.

I wiped of the fog that was fogging up the mirror.

I saw that I have thigh length black hair with some yellow streaks and blue-violet eyes **(Chise's Pic : **************h t t p : / / 1 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ q _ K o f T d 1 S u 0 / T A 8 l _ x o Q 2 - I / A A A A A A A A A B Q / N t G R g i r k D 3 c / s 1 6 0 0 / a n i m e _ g i r l _ b l a c k _ h a i r . j p g************** [ignore the ears please])**.

I exited the bathroom to see that Marie was waiting for me.

"Come on I made you a small snack then we can leave for the hospital," Marie told me.

I followed her into the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 5 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Once I finished my snack we went back to the hospital that I came out of.<p>

At first I thought it was to late to go but I saw that it was only twelve in the afternoon the thunderstorm, that is still going on, just make it seem later.

Marie and I entered New Domino General Hospital.

The hospital looked like it settle down some from the time that I left.

One of the doctor's, once I came to the realization, was panicking to some grey uniformed men.

She looked at us then she looked at me specifically at me. When she saw me, she brighten immediately and ran over to me.

"Chise, oh my god your finally wake from your 2 year coma and I'm glad your okay," the female doctor said.

The doctor finally noticed Marie.

Marie and the doctor introduced themselves. The doctor said her name was Dr. Shurui Kokoro. Then Marie told her about how she found and explained a few things. Then Shurui told us about my condition.

Dr. Kokoro asked me to follow her to one of the exam rooms to make sure I was still in good health.

It took what assumed a half an hour.

So far I was in perfect health and I got a brain scan that told me, Marie, and Shurui that I suffered temporarily amnesia.

Marie asked if they can look up my file to see if I have a family or any other relatives.

Dr. Kokoro explained that a power surge from last year has cause the files to either be deleted, scrambled, or lost.

"Chise it looks like you have to stay here until we can find a family member of yours," Dr. Kokoro told me.

"Can she stay with me?" Marie asked.

"As long its okay with Chise," Shurui said.

They looked at me and I told them I don't mind.

Then the female doctor told Marie that she has to adopt me so I can legally live with her and once a family member of mine is found, she have to sign custody over to them.

It really didn't take long for Marie to get officially custody over me. It only took a few hours. Apparently, she used to be a adoptive mother so the adoption agency have no problem handing over temporarily or permanent custody over me.

Once those papers were done I got discharged.

Dr. Kokoro told me I have to come back twice a week for a check up then it with once a week when I make progress.

Marie took care of my hospital bills that has piled up for two years and my bill for today. I guess she was a really super rich woman, I wouldn't have honestly guess.

Before we left my doctor gave the little possessions that I came in with. Which they consisted of a locket, a ring, a bracelet, a choker, and deck of duel monsters cards.

I know these cards are duel monsters because that's what my knowledge tells and about the rules of the game.

My name is Chise. No last name. I'm a duelist; how good I am is unknown to me. I was brutally beaten 'til the point I was on a brink of death, gone into a coma, and with no memory. I will find out who did this to me and why, and I will find my family that is if I still even have one. But for now I will normal life, go to school, hang out with friends, act like a daughter towards Marie, duel people, act like what I believe is myself, and etcetera. Which I hope that it will trigger a memory of mine.

My name is Chise. No last name. I hope that if I act like I haven't been in a coma for the past 2 years and live with Mrs. Haven-Harley then I can gain a or some or all of my memory **(A/N: these last two paragraphs were inspired by the ending of the "Lovely Bones" movie)**. I just hope my plan works.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed it.<strong>

**review plz. thnk u.**


	3. Searching For Answers

**hi everybody.**

**i know i'm updatin early again but this story only has "1 Life" so that's why. but i have no clue if i'm updatin this week. i guess we have to find out.**

**Disclaimer: i don't anythin. i only own the ocs, the title, and the plot(that is until i get to the original timeline of yugioh 5d's season 2)but the plot until then belongs to me.**

**Pairings: i believe i didn't put no pairins in this.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Searching For Answers<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Couple of weeks has passed by and Chise is still no close in regaining her memory.

Chise finally understands all the buildings functions in New Domino City.

She has also met Darren Harley and they don't like each other one bit.

Marie Haven-Harley, the wife of Darren Harley and temporarily adoptive mother of Chise, finally got Chise into Duel Academy; hoping it will jog Chise's memories.

Today was Monday and Chise's first day at Duel Academy. She is wearing the Academy's ensemble that is a red fish-tailed jacket, a white shirt underneath, black tights, and a black thigh length skirt. Chise slipped on her brown calf length boots.

Chise grabbed her white and purple tinted with blue messenger bag and exited her bedroom.

She went to the kitchen real quick to say good-bye to Marie, ignoring Darren, then head for Duel Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>~Duel Academy~<strong>

Chise had to meet with the Chancellor of the school for formalities and for her school schedule along with the map of the school.

Chise exited the principal's office and head towards her first class.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After School*<strong>

* * *

><p>The day has been uneventful for Chise, for she haven't have a flashback of her life before the coma. She hoped that if she went to Duel Academy before her comatose state, but she guessed hadn't attend the Academy.<p>

"_I don't understand. I mean Marie and I stroll around New Domino to see if it will help get any of my memories back. But nothing comes back to me. Not to mention we have to get me stuff to get settle into her place, enroll in Duel Academy, and get stuff for school,"_ Chise mentally stated to herself.

Chise got into Mrs. Haven-Harley's car when she finally pulled up to the school's curb.

"So how was school?" Marie asked, interestingly.

"Its okay."

"Anything coming back to you?"

Chise sadly sighed, "No."

"Don't worry Chise, these things take time."

"Maybe. Hey… Marie… is it possible that I'm a Satellite."

"It could be possible. We'll go to the Satellite this weekend."

"Okay."

Marie, Chise, and Dr. Kokoro all believed that she could be from the Satellite due to her little knowledge of the functions of the buildings in New Domino. Satellite used to only have buildings to live in that was until the Daedalus Bridge was built, now Satellite has all the buildings the New Domino has.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 2 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>At the Harley's mansion, Chise went straight to the desk that was in her room.<p>

On her desk was her very own laptop. Chise refused many of the expensive things that Marie buy for her but Marie wouldn't take no for answer, saying she always buy expensive things for the children that she adopted.

Chise fired up her laptop and began to search the internet, hoping that somewhere in the world wide web would hold the key to her past.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After Dinner*<strong>

* * *

><p>Chise did some research until dinner, now after dinner she's is doing more research. She would do her home assignments but the problem is that she can't remember if she had any at home school assignments. The one thing Chise learned quickly about herself is that she's spacey.<p>

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

Marie opened Chise's temporarily bedroom door.

"Chise how are you doing on your assignments?"

"Um… well… um… I… don't know… what… kind of… work… I'm suppose… to be… doing."

Marie playful smirked and folded her arms, "you spaced through out your classes," she simply stated, already knowing that the blue eyed girl could be spacey.

The dark haired girl with yellow highlights sheepishly smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Saturday*<strong>

* * *

><p>As promised Marie took Chise to the Satellite, to see if anything is familiar with Chise.<p>

It took all about couple of hours to drive from the Harley's cottage to the city of Satellite.

Once Marie got to the end of the bridge, she parked her jeep a couple feet away so her and Chise can walk around since it was a nice day out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 8 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>In that time span, Chise found the city to be familiar all over the place. She found a sense that she was truly home. But she hadn't have any flashbacks of her past yet.<p>

Even everywhere she goes Chise saw probably half of the Satellites have look of recognition in their eyes when they looked at her for a couple of minutes but none of them came forward.

Chise explained everything to her temporarily adoptive mom about the Satellite and citizens over lunch at a cafe. Marie's response was a smile and giving encouraging words.

Which made Chise happy.

At library of Satellite, the 14 year old girl was also doing research about her past in the books and the computers. She now knows she's a Satellite but not remembering her days as a Satellite were driving her up the wall. She knows that she's close to her past, actually she's walking on her past but nothing is coming down from memory lane. It frustrates her that she knew for a fact that she's is in her hometown but she's not having flashbacks.

At sunset, Marie and Chise have to go so Mrs. Haven-Harley can prepare dinner for the family. The older woman promised the younger girl that they will come back next weekend to come back to the Satellite.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoy.<strong>

**next one is be worked on.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	4. Making Friends and Enemies

**hey readers.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left. but that probably won't last long because my Doc Manager has now 12 or 11 stories in there and once it hits 15 i will start posting again.**

**i would like to thnk: _GemYin_, _TheRoseShadow21_, and _yugioh 5ds master _for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**ATTENTION#2: there is a duel scene in this chapter. plz be gentle for this is my first one that i fully written out.**

**Disclaimer: i don't anythin. i only own the ocs, the title, and the plot(that is until i get to the original timeline of yugioh 5d's season 2)but the plot until then belongs to me.**

**Pairings: i'm pretty sure i didn't put no pairings in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Making Friends and Enemies<strong>

**~Chise's Pov~**

Today is Monday and its my second week at attending Duel Academy.

So far I made no friends but I know it takes time. I walked into my first period class which is Duel History. I took my usual seat in the back and next to the window.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After Class* <strong>

* * *

><p>The Academy's bell ring to signal class is over.<p>

I snapped out of my daze when the bell rang.

_"Um… what did the teacher said… and do I have homework," _I thought with an anime sweat drop forming on the back of my head.

I gave an exasperated sigh before standing up and leaving the classroom. I was the last one out and when I walked out, I accidentally run into someone. Luckily nothing spilled over when we bumped into each other.

"Oops sorry," the other student and I said in unison.

I got a good look at the person I bumped into to see that the student was female that is probably three years older then me. The older female has chin length dark red hair with elbow length bangs that framed both sides of her face and a silver accessory rolled up the rest of her front bangs on top of her head, and has light golden brown eyes. She's wearing the same thing as me except instead of boots, she's wearing the standard school shoes.

We chuckled, embarrassed.

"Its okay, I wasn't paying attention," I told her.

"No, it was my fault I wasn't looking," she told me.

I chuckled nervously.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "maybe we should say that we are both at fault."

She gave a small smile, "I couldn't agree more."

"My name is Chise Haven," I introduced myself, using my temporary last name that was Marie's maiden name.

I hold out my hand for her to shake.

"Akiza Izinski," she greeted back.

She shook my hand.

We let go of each other hands and walked in the same direction.

"So how do you like Duel Academy so far?" Akiza asked.

"Its alright so far. I mean this is my second week here so I don't have much of opinion for it except that the classes are boring," I replied.

Akiza chuckled at what I said.

"I know what you mean but it only depends on the teacher on how the class is boring."

I giggled at Akiza's comment.

"What's your next class?" asked Akiza.

"Duel Disk History and Maintenance 101."

"You don't mind I walk with you there since your class is in the same direction that I'm heading," she offered.

"No I don't mind at all," I said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Lunch Period* <strong>

* * *

><p>I met up with Akiza at lunch like we agreed.<p>

"Hey Chi," Akiza greeted when she saw me.

"Hey Aki," I greeted back at her.

Its strange. We only know each other for a short time, yet, we click and we gave each other nicknames. Like we know each other all our lives. We even act like best friends, sisters even.

We chose an empty lunch table after we paid for our cafeteria meal. There we talk about each other to get know each other better.

She told me little about herself. Akiza did tell me there's more to her life story but not ready to talk about it.

"That's okay. You can tell me when you feel ready," I reassured her.

"Thanks. So what's your story?" she asked.

"Honestly, not so much," then I began to tell her that I got out of a coma several weeks ago and how about I'm trying to find my memory with the help of Mrs. Haven-Harley.

"I'm sorry to hear that, and I hope you get your memory back," she said.

"Thanks," I gratefully said.

We spend the rest of the lunch period just talking about stuff. At least stuff that I can answer thanks to my amnesia.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After School* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Chise and Akiza were walking towards the school's front gate when they hear a yell.

"Hey Akiza! Akiza!," a young boy shout in getting Akiza's attention.

Akiza and Chise turned around to see a young boy with teal hair that was in a high ponytail running over to Akiza and Chise with a young girl right next to him with teal hair in high pigtails.

They stopped a few feet from the two older girls.

"Hey Leo. Hey Luna," Akiza greeted.

"Hey," the twins greeted back in unison.

"Who's this?" Luna asked, referring to Chise.

"This is Chise Haven," Akiza introduced Chise to the twins, to Chise, "Chise these are the twins: Leo and Luna."

"Hi," Chise greeted them.

"Hi," the twins greeted back in unison again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 week later* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chise's Pov~ <strong>

Things have been going great.

Akiza and I became the best of friends. Leo and Luna and their friends feel like my younger siblings. I even made a couple of more friends that were in my classes. Not to mention I have been catching up on my homework. Marie doesn't mind about my spacey-ness but she wants me to do well in school as well; so, she called up the Chancellor then the Chancellor called up my teachers and now I either go up to the teacher's desk for my a short explanation of today's lesson then given the assignment, if we are assigned one, or stay after school and do a mini lesson then get the homework, if were assigned one.

It was kind of embarrassing what Marie did but I know she means well. Even my friends that I have classes with make sure to help me out as well by doing similar stuff the teachers do for me. They even call me at my house or cell, that Marie got for me, to make sure my spacey-ness doesn't take control over me again.

I know this seems mean to others but I'm grateful for what their doing. I love my spacey-ness but it sometimes got on my nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After 3rd Class* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Chise just finished up her Gym class when she bumped into someone… again.

"Sorry," Chise apologized.

"Watch where your going," the person she bumped into snapped at Chise.

Chise looked at the other girl with a hint of annoyance.

The two girls stared each other down, to see who will stand down first.

"Back off _Mandy_*," Akiza hissed at the girl that Chise bumped into, hissing out Mandy's name with more strain in her voice.

The other girl, who now known as Mandy, turned her glare to Akiza.

Mandy want to go back to glaring at Chise, but, Akiza intensified her glare so much that Mandy actually flinched. Mandy walked away from Chise and Akiza.

"Thanks Aki."

"No problem Chi," Akiza softly said.

Then they head to their next class, in a different direction then Mandy.

Gym was the only class that Akiza and Chise have together. Leo and Luna also have Gym class at third period; but, the twins and the other little kids were separated from the older students that way the older students won't accidentally hurt the smaller students.

"Who is was that Aki?" Chise asked after a few moments.

"That was Mandy," Akiza simply stated.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After School* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~ <strong>

Luna, Leo, and I are walking. On our way to Yusei, Jack, and Crow's place. They finally have a permanent living place and have set it up the way they want. They have asked, well Crow and Yusei asked more, for me and the twins to come on over.

I couldn't wait to tell Yusei about the girl who looks like him, Chise Haven. She's my new best friend and every time I'm around her, I could clearly see that she's the female version of Yusei; she even has done some actions and say things that Yusei will say and do. Not to mention some of her personality traits matches some of Yusei's to a tee**. But there are something things that will make Chise an individual instead of a female version of Yusei.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Unfortunately, Akiza didn't get a chance to tell Yusei about Chise at all. Leo and Luna want to tell Yusei, Jack, and Crow about Chise but figured it wasn't the right time.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day, 8th Period* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chise's Pov~ <strong>

Now this class I pay attention too and my spacey-ness doesn't invade me. Dueling class is awesome!

But the best part is that Akiza's eighth period class was taking a test today and when they were done with their test they can leave early, and Akiza finished her test on time to watch me duel. So right now she's sitting in the stands*** waiting for my turn to duel.

Today in class I get a chance to duel Mandy Pierce, the girl I bumped into yesterday after my third period Gym class.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

When the second set of duel matches was over the instructor for the class spoke up.

"Good job," the instructor said to the students who just dueled, then to his other students, "okay for the next duel matches is Chise Haven and Mandy Pierce."

The mentioned female students stepped up to the where they're suppose to be standing during their duel.

Chise and Mandy activated their duel disk and inserted their decks into their disks.

"You first Mandy."

"I was planning to go first anyway," snide Mandy.

She drew a card from the top of her deck and added it with her other 5 cards.

_**Chise 4000 Life Points, 5 cards **_

_**Mandy 4000 Life Points, 6 cards**_

"Okay. I place a monster face-down in defense mode then I set 2 cards face-down," said Mandy.

"My turn," Chise stated.

She drew a card from the top of her deck then added it with her other 5 cards.

_**Chise 4000 Life Points, 6 cards**_

_**Mandy 4000 Life Points, 3 cards **_

"I summon 'Amazon Starburst Creator'**** in attack position," said card appeared on Chise side of the field standing tall and proud, "and then I activate Amazon Starburst Creator's special ability," 'Amazon Starburst Creator' is surrounded by a dark blue aura, signaling her special ability was activated, "you see when Amazon Starburst Creator is successfully summoned to the field I can automatically summon 'Amazon Starburst Assailant'***** and 'Amazon Starburst Shaman'****** from either my hand or deck. And since I have neither in my hand I can get them from my deck and I place them both in attack position," two cards popped halfway out from the deck. Chise pulled them out then the disk shuffle her deck and then placed the cards on her disk, and the two monsters appeared on the side of her field. Amazon Starburst Assailant standing next to Amazon Starburst Creator on the left and Amazon Starburst Shaman was standing next to Amazon Starburst Creator on the right.

_**Amazon Starburst Creator (Level 4. ATK/DEF: 1400/2000.)**_

_**Amazon Starburst Assailant (Level 5. ATK/DEF: 1950/3000.)**_

_**Amazon Starburst Shaman (Level 2. ATK/DEF: 400/600.) **_

Chise continued on with her turn.

_**Chise 4000 Life Points, 5 cards**_

_**Mandy 4000 Life Points, 3 cards **_

"Now I attack your face down with Amazon Starburst Shaman," commanded Chise.

Amazon Starburst jumped up and attack Mandy's faced down, defense monster. It was a tuner monster called 'Counselor Lily'. Since Counselor Lily's defense points were higher then Amazon Starburst Shaman's attack points, Chise lost some of her life points but Amazon Starburst Shaman didn't go to the graveyard.

_**Chise 1100 Life Points, 5 cards**_

_**Mandy 4000 Life Points, 3 cards **_

"Hey why didn't your monster get destroyed," Mandy whined.

"Well its simple really. Thanks to Amazon Starburst Creator neither my Amazon Starburst Assailant and Amazon Starburst Shaman can't be destroyed by a monster's effect, a trap, a spell, a monster card, or during battle as long as Amazon Starburst Creator is on the field," Chise explained.

Amazon Starburst Shaman returned back to Chise's side after her attempted attack.

"But I'm not done yet. Now I'll have my 'Amazon Starburst Assailant' and 'Amazon Starburst Shaman' tune with my tuner monster, 'Amazon Starburst Creator' and synchro summoned...," Chise continued.

Amazon Starburst Assailant, Creator, and Shaman jumped up. Creator transformed into four green gate rings. Assailant and Shaman flew into the rings and then turned into seven white star dots.

Chise continued, "I synchro summon," the stars turned into a giant tube of white light inside the green gate rings then a bright light flashed, making the gates disappeared and taking in the form of a synchro monster, "Cosmos Valkyrie!*******," shouted Chise.

_**Cosmos Valkyrie (Level 11. ATK/DEF: 4000/3800.) **_

'Cosmos Valkyrie' appeared on Chise's field, replacing the Amazon Starbursts.

_**Chise 1100 Life Points, 4 cards**_

_**Mandy 4000 Life Points, 3 cards **_

"Then I place two cards face down and end my turn," Chise finally finished her turn.

"Way to go Chise!" Akiza happily cheered from where she was sitting in the stands.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~ <strong>

I was really proud of Chise. I mean she actually synchro summoned on her first turn, not to mention a powerful one.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

"My turn!" exclaimed Mandy. Mandy took a card off the top of her deck.

_**Chise 1100 Life Points, 2 cards**_

_**Mandy 4000 Life Points, 4 cards**_

She take a look at her hand and knew she couldn't do much with a powerful synchro monster on Chise's side of the field.

"I play my 'Magical Ghost' in defense mode and then I activate one of my face-down cards. My spell card, 'Level Limit-Area B'. So now your Cosmos-," Mandy began but Chise cut her off.

"Sorry Mandy but that's not going to happen. I activate one of my face-down cards and that is my very own spell card, Secret Village of the Spellcasters! You see if I have a Spellcaster-Type monster on my field, which I do, and when you don't, which you don't, then you can't activate any spell cards," Chise countered.

Mandy's spell card is forced to be face down again while Chise's card remains face up and the activation of her card did a hologram background of the picture in Secret Village of the Spellcasters spell card.

"I end my turn," sneered Mandy.

_**Chise 1100 Life Points, 2 cards**_

_**Mandy 4000 Life Points, 3 cards**_

Chise took a card off the top of her deck.

_**Chise 1100 Life Points, 3 cards**_

_**Mandy 4000 Life Points, 3 cards **_

Chise take a look at her hand and she decided not to place anymore cards down.

"Okay. I'm going to activate my Cosmos Valkyrie effect. Her special effect gives her the ability to automatically destroy all your Dark Attribute monster. Which, unfortunately for you, Magical Ghost is dark-type monster," Chise ordered.

Cosmos Valkyrie was surrounded by whitish-grayish aura, signaling that her special effect is activated. She raised her spectar, horizontal to the ground, and aim it at Magical Ghost. From the scepter a white orb with glittery stardust coating it, shot out and destroyed Magical Ghost.

"My Cosmos Valkyrie can still enter its battle phase even though I've done its special ability. So I'm going to go ahead and go to my battle phase now that way my Cosmos Valkyrie can attack you directly,..." Chise was going to continue but Mandy interrupted her.

"Not going to happen _Haven_," Mandy said Chise temporarily last name with snidely, "because I'm going to activate my second face-down, my trap card Gravity Bind. Which makes every level 4 or higher monster unable to attack," countered Mandy.

"Sorry Mandy that's not going to work because I'm going to activate my second face-down, my own trap card, Dark Bribe. Which allows the negation of your trap card and destroy your trap card but you do get to draw 1 card," Chise countered back.

Mandy's trap burst into pixels and disappeared then she drew another card from her deck.

_**Chise 1100 Life Points, 3 cards**_

_**Mandy 4000 Life Points, 4 cards **_

"Now I'm going to continue to have my Cosmos Valkyrie attack you directly," Cosmos Valkyrie shot into the air, "Go Cosmos Valkyrie! Cosmic Dust Blast!"

_**Cosmos Valkyrie (Level 11. ATK/DEF: 4000/3800.) **_

Cosmos Valkyrie angled her sceptar so its aimed at Mandy then it shot a white orb with glittery stardust coating it from its sceptar once again.

Then Cosmos Valkyrie hit Mandy directly which reduced Mandy's life points to zero.

_**Chise 1100 Life Points, 3 cards**_

_**Mandy 0 Life Points, 4 cards **_

When Mandy's life points hit zero the holograms disappear and their duel disk de-activates.

"Good job girls," their teacher shouted to them.

Just then the school bell rings, signaling that school was over.

"Alright will pick up where we left off tomorrow. Dismiss," the teacher shouted to his students.

The students exited.

Akiza exited the stands and made her way to ground level then run over to Chise with a smile on her face.

"Chise! That was awesome!" Akiza yelled to Chise when she's running over to Chise.

Chise run over to Akiza, with a huge smile on her face, then the two friends brace each other in a hug.

"Thanks Akiza."

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~ <strong>

I looked over Chi's shoulder for just a second but I did made out that Mandy and her friends, who made their way over to her after the school bell rings, got a furious look on their faces. That's when I knew Chise made some enemies; but luckily she made some friends too because me, Luna, Leo, and some of her classmates will not let Mandy and her friends ruin Chise.

We detached from our hug and exited the school building. On the grounds we met up with Leo and Luna on the school grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

While walking off school grounds Chise told the twins of her duel. Leo and Luna were excited to hear the dual(2)-hair colored girl's duel and wish they could see it. All the while Akiza watched and listened to them with a smile on her face.

"That sounds like an awesome duel Chise," Leo said with much enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I wish we were there to see it," Luna said, happily.

Leo run in front of Chise. Which had Akiza, Chise, and Luna stop and Leo stopping and standing in front of Chise.

"Hey! Why don't you and me have duel right now," excitedly exclaimed Leo.

"I love to duel you Leo but it will have to wait on Saturday," Chise said.

"No problem. So this Saturday in New Dominio Park at 2 o'clock," Leo offered.

"Sounds good," Chise agreed.

"Alright!" Leo pumped his fist in the air.

Then the four friends presumed walking with Leo walking beside his sister again.

"Hey Chi," Chise looked over at Akiza, "you don't mind if we bring a few friends over to watch this duel do ya?" Akiza asked.

"No I don't mind; and if you don't mind mentioning that I have amnesia to them that way their won't might be possible awkwardness when we meet," Chise said.

"No problem," Aki said.

* * *

><p><strong>*From the 'Totally Spies' show. Doesn't belong to me. Belongs to the 'Totally Spies' show. <strong>

****Tee- Internet says that's how you spell the letter 'T'. **

*****The episode, one where it showed when Leo and student from his class, and the episode where Yusei dueled Rudolph Heitmann **

******I made this card up but the character of the card was based on a Sailor Moon character and I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. Amazon Starburst Creator(Sailor Star Maker) : h t t p : / / p e r s o . w a n a d o o . e s / i m p e r i o l u n a r / _ p e r s o n a j e s / 3 l i g h t s / m a k e r p o s e . g i f**** [Attribute: Light. Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect. Level 4. ATK/DEF: 1400/2000. Effect: When this card is summoned to the field you can automatically summon 'Amazon Starburst Assailant' and 'Amazon Starburst Shaman' from either your hand or deck. If in deck then shuffle after getting card(s).] **

*******I made this card up but the character of the card was based on a Sailor Moon character and I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. Amazon Starburst Assailant(Sailor Star Fighter) : h t t p : / / w w w . m o o n p r i n c e s s . c o m / g a l l e r i e s / d a t a / m e d i a / 1 4 / S t a r _ F i g h t e r . j p g**** [Attribute: Light. Type: Warrior/Effect. Level 5. ATK/DEF: 1950/3000. Effect: Cannot be destroyed in anyway as long as 'Amazon Starburst Creator' is on the field. If 'Amazon Starburst Creator' not on field it can be destroyed by a monster's effect, a trap, a spell, a monster card, or during battle.] **

********I made this card up but the character of the card was based on a Sailor Moon character and I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. Amazon Starburst Shaman(Sailor Star Healer) : h t t p : / / b a b y g i r l _0 1 5 0 . t r i p o d . c o m / s i t e b u i l d e r c o n t e n t / s i t e b u i l d e r p i c t u r e s / h e a l e r c d . g i f**** [Attribute: Light. Type: Spellcaster/Effect. Level 2. ATK/DEF: 400/600. Effect: Cannot be destroyed in anyway as long as 'Amazon Starburst Creator' remains on the field. If 'Amazon Starburst Creator' not on field it can be destroyed by a monster's effect, a trap, a spell, a monster card, or during battle.] **

*********I made this card up but the character of the card was based on a Sailor Moon character and I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. Cosmos Valkyrie(Sailor Cosmos) : h t t p : / / w w w . q u i z z . b i z / u p l o a d s / q u i z z / 1 2 0 7 3 1 / 1 5 _ F 3 z 0 P . j p g**** [Attribute: Divine. Type: Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect. Level 11. ATK/DEF: 4000/3800. Effect: 1 tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters. This card can automaically destroy dark attribute monsters. Can still do its battle phase.] **

**********Hope you all enjoy the duel. I'm very happy how my very first duel scene turned out; although I believe I messed on a few things. Its not like I ever dueled before, I have but its been a while since I don't have anyone to duel me; I have friends but they don't duel all the time. If you guys do see where I messed up, can you please let me know in your reviews, thanks. **

***********Counselor Lily, Magical Ghost, Level Limit-Area B, Secret Village of the Spellcasters, Gravity Bind, and Dark Bribe are real cards that I didn't made up and do not own**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left. but that probably won't last long because my Doc Manager has now 12 or 11 stories in there and once it hits 15 i will start posting again.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


End file.
